fhanidanfandomcom-20200213-history
Hargon
History of Hargon, Duke of Canter Early Life Hargon, Duke of Canter was born as the son of Harthan and Aefa, both of the House of Uldor, one of the ancient Houses of the Anglaria. Hargon's father Harthan had been the Ruling Grand Duke of Orondia and the King of Marduin. Harthan was the son of Queen Farma of Marduin and Earl Halmor of Orfank. Farma was the daughter of Anglarian King Farmon. Hargon's life was that of an unimportent nobleman until in 1069 he fell in love with Princess Dirga of Anglaria, daughter of King Dirgon. Dirgon liked Hargon a lot and created him Duke of Canter and allowed him to marry Dirga. They were married in 1070. In 1071 Harthan was proclaimed President for Life by the Anglarian Senate. Dirgon first disliked this but then allowed it. In 1073 Hargon's first child, Hostnor is born. Two years later their second child Hartha was born. And in 1079 Harden, their third child was born. Military Career In 1080 Harthan was degraded from Marshal to General and Hargon was made Marshal in stead, without having any military experience. Hargon started his promising career by changing the set-up of the Anglarian military. He named three Generals, decreasing the amount of high officers. These Generals were Harthan, Naerfon and Upor. The Consuls Aerof and Cufan were also allowed to use the title General if they were needed by the army. Hargon also changed the divisions of the army. He gave every General five divisions of 5000 men. All men would be armed with longbows, shortswords and square shields. In contrary to the axes and shortswords with round shields or a shortbow. He also created several military tactics. In 1081 Dirgon died and his son Gildon is crowned King. The Senate made Hargon the Minister of Defense taking the position from Tuvman, Earl of Denver, who was then promoted to Foreign Affairs. Consul Cufan proposed a law that merged the positions Minister of Defense and Marshal of the Anglarian Army. Gildon vetoed this proposol. In 1083 Gildon intended to declare war on Wildland, but Harthan refused to support this. Hargon had the Generals vote and they voted against a war. Therefore Gildon had not enough support to have his war. In 1083 Hargon's mother Aefa dies. War with Hiron In 1090 the Anglarian Senate intended to crown Harthan King and dispose of King Gildon. This was not known to Harthan until Senator Naerfon found out about it and told him. Harthan, Naerfon, Consul Canthir and Hargon then inform Gildon about the treason. But he didn't believe it. Harthan and Canthir then spoke to the Senate and informed them that Harthan did not desire to become king. But Consul Cufan spoke and said that the Senate believed Harthan to be the true King, not counting Efir, Dirgon and Gildon at all. Cufan then asked Harthan once again to become king but he refused. He then proceeded by saying that Harthan had now surrendered his claims to the throne and that therefore they would be given to his oldest son and heir, Hiron. The Senate agreed and proclaimed Hiron King. Harthan, Hargon, Canthir, Cirn and Naerfon then mustered their armies to protect Gildon. Hiron and his supporters had to flee to Marduin to raise an army there. King Haran I of Wildland came to help Gildon and with his help under Harthan's command as General-Strategist they defeated Hiron's army and Hiron was slain in battle. The remainder of Hiron's army returned to Marduin where Hiron's son Hagor was crowned King of Marduin. Hagor wanted peace with Anglaria and therefore sent Cufan and Orgafa, wife to Gildon to Anglaria to be trialed. They were both executed. Since Canthir was killed and Cufan was executed two new Consuls were elected, Naerfon and Upor. Assassination of Harthan One year after the war Gildon had Harthan assassinated in fear of another attempted coup d'état. He was burried in the Halls of Ufir and was given his own memorial close to the Fírian Memorial and the Ifarian Memorial. Naerfon then became the new President. Later Career In 1093 Hostnor married Ulpa, daughter of Consul Upor. During that same year Hartha married Maerdon, son of Naerfon. In 1095 Margid, son of Hartha is born. In 1096 Hostnor's son Hopnor is born. In 1097 Hartha's daughter Maerga is born. In 1099 Harden married Calitha, niece to Canthir and daughter of Colthad. In 1100 their daughter Harnia is born. In 1107 Hargon resignes as Marshal and is elected Consul. In 1111 Hargon is elected President of the Anglarian Senate, succeeding Upor. Hostnor becomes his Secretary and Upor and Maerdon are made Consuls. Former President Tuvman, a friend of Hargon is made Minister of Defense once again. In 1113 Harden became General. In 1114 Gildon started to fear Hargon and his powerful friends, he executed Dirga, Tuvman, Upor, Urlor, Colthad, Naerfon and Maerdon for Treason. Gildon told the Senate that he discovered that they had intended to place Dirga on the throne in stead of him. Gilzor and Aurelius became the new Consuls. In 1117 Margid married Urlipa, daughter of Urlor, son of Upor. In 1118 Maerga married Turzman, son of Turgman, son of Tuvman. During that same year Cirn is executed. In 1119 Hargon's second term as President is over and he isn't eligable. Therefore Gilzor, son of Gildon is elected President. During that same year Glistor, son of Glig, the Duke of Firnia, married Harnia. Death In 1120 Hargon died, giving his title as Duke of Canter to his son Hostnor. Hargon was entombed in the Halls of Ufir, burried with his father, as the only one of his children to be so. Category:Men Category:Firgians Category:Anglarians Category:Dukes of Canter Category:President of the Anglarian Senate Category:Senator of the Anglarian Senate